


Winters Truce

by Enby_Scientist



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Although not stated Werewolf!Ross, Multi, Set during FB season one at Panda Labs, Slime!Smith, Smith can't identify plants, Using their MC personas, selkie!Trott, tagging the names was weird and didnt show any on screen names, yogscast secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was mid winter at Panda Labs, snow had been falling, although not heavy,steadily for the past few days. All thoughts of the inevitable showdown with the Hat boys were put on hold as a temporary truce was enacted, for nobody, apart from Trott it seemed, cared enough to brave the minecraftian winter enough to really put the effort in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the Yogscast secret santa exchange on tumblr this year, so if you recognize it it might be from there! This was written for crispfencer on Tumblr!

It was mid winter at Panda Labs, snow had been falling, although not heavy,steadily for the past few days. All thoughts of the inevitable showdown with the Hat boys were put on hold as a temporary truce was enacted, for nobody, apart from Trott it seemed, cared enough to brave the minecraftian winter enough to really put the effort in…  
An icy gust whipped through the upper floors of the labs as the front doors swung open before just as quickly being pushed closed as Lana lent against them.  
“I’m back!” He called into the house.  
“Boots off!” Came the reply from the kitchen where the smell of cooking was slowly warming the rooms back up.  
Chuckling to himself, Lana removed his boots and knocked them together over an old bucket kept by the door for this reason.  
Slipping on a pair of house slippers and noting the three extra pairs set out by the doormat he followed his nose to where Nano was stood over the stove keeping an eye over the contents of a large frying pan. Sensing his arrival Nano tilted one of her cheeks upwards and getting up on tip-toes a little.Crouching just a bit Lana placed a light kiss on her cheek.  
“Ah! Your nose is freezing!” Nano yelped, pushing him away gently.  
“Well you did send me out to look after the animals. Outside. In the snow.” Lana said with mock-annoyance, “All the animals are fine, those heating runes you made are holding up fine, the whole circle is really warm compared to the rest of the world”  
“That’s good” Nano smiled, keeping her eyes on the pan so the food didn’t burn. “Ok so Ross sent me a message on the Coms while you were out, said they’d be here just before it gets dark hopefully”  
“Do you want me to go get upstairs ready then?”  
“Mmmm yes please.” she hummed  
“Sure thing” And with that Lana headed up the stairs and past the row of taxidermied trophies to get changed and tidy up the top floor.  
It was about an hour later when Lana spotted the trio approaching the door, he had just finished setting up the room for guests so he leant over the bannister and yelled down  
“You better go answer the door! Smith’s got something sticking out of his head…”  
“Is it his dick?” Was all Nano responded with as she went to the door, opening it with a slight flourish.  
“Hello!” The three chorused as they plied in sandwedge-ing Nano in big group hug with Ross pushing the door closed with one foot. When they moved apart Nano turned to face Smith and looked him up and down,  
“Aww so it wasn’t your dick in you head in the end…”  
Trott snorted as Smith replied  
“Nah it’s mistletoe so you know what that means.~” he waggled his eyebrows at this.  
“Hate to break it to you Smith but that’s holly not mistletoe, it has white berries”  
“Shit.”  
“Yeah, anyway do you want a hand with that?”  
“Um yeah ok, I think it’s a bit stuck” Smith stooped down and Nano grabbed hold of the significantly large branch with her more fluxed hand and have it a tug, pulling Smith’s head down just a bit more and sneaking a quick kiss and pulling the branch free in the process.  
“Oooh cheeky! How come we don’t get one?” Said Ross laughing as Smith Looked slightly surprised.  
“Its ‘coz you smell of wet dog mate” Came Trott’s response before Nano had a chance to speak.  
“Aww come here then Ross” Nano opened her arms up, handing the holly branch back to Smith. Ross leant down and Nano gave him a light kiss.  
“You too Trott!” Came Smith voice off to the side where he was removing his boots.  
“Yeah, ok then” the selkie said smiling as he went over to Nano.  
When they broke apart Nano was blushing lightly, Trott was smiling.  
Just then Lana came down the stairs,  
“Oh there you are, I’d assumed they’d carried you off Nano.”  
“Nah, I’m fiinnneeee. she dragged out the last word grinning. ” Ok I’m gonna head to the kitchen to finish off the last of the food. Lana do you mind getting this lot all up stairs?“ She said indicating with her thumb over her shoulder at the trio. “I might need a mind though in a few. Thanks!” Without waiting for a response she darted into the kitchen.  
“Right then, shoes off I guess, there’s slippers just there” Lana said “there’s a coat rack upstairs but I know you might want to keep yours on Trott.”  
“Thanks mate.”  
The four of them headed up the stairs, Smith nearly knocking his head against a stuffed monster head which Lana and Ross had neatly dodged, Trott being just small enough to go under without issue.  
The upstairs furniture had been moved around, the sofa was pushed against the wall and a table had be constructed and was covered in a bright paper table cloth with crackers placed at each set place.  
Ross and Smith hung up their coats on the hooks, Trott took his off but elected to keep hold of it. Once it left his body it transformed from a coat into a walrus skin,  
“I still don’t know how you can lugg that around with you everywhere we go,thing weighs a tonne.” Smith commented as they sat down on the sofa, Land grabbing drinks for them all.  
“That coz you’re not meant be holding it Sunshine, it’s light for me” Came Trott’s response.  
There was some idle chatting, mainly about science, although nothing that might give away either sides possible plans, while they waited for Nano to finish up in the kitchen, the smell of food was drifting up the stairs.  
It wasn’t too much later when Nano came up the stairs with the first few platters of food, roping every one in they got it all upstairs in pretty much one trip. There was a large variety of dishes laid out over the table, so much in fact that the table seemed to be creaking at the weight.  
They sat down and pulled their crackers, Nano and Trott won both of theirs,while Ross lost his. Then with paper crowns being worn they dug in. There were many appreciative comments and joking as they ate.  
Much later, the five had migrated over to the sofa and the floor around it, sat closely and flopped out chatting. It was warm, comfortable and the tension between the two groups forgotten for at least that evening. One by one they began to drop off and fall asleep.


End file.
